


Magic Gabriel

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stripper AU, Strippers, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: He’s coming out of retirement for one last very important show.





	Magic Gabriel

“Please, tell me you’re joking?”

The lights shining above you were entirely too familiar but the three women behind you weren’t budging, their giggles echoing in your ears. You groaned, shaking your head as they urged you forward. “It’s girls night,” Lucy whispered, her eyes glittering with excitement.

This wasn’t what you’d had in mind.

“A strip club wasn’t my first choice,” you muttered, folding your arms over your chest. The girls gathered around you, fussing like they had been all night. Anyone would have thought you were going to a red carpet event with the way they’d encouraged you to dress as glamorous as possible.

Not that you didn’t feel good. You felt fantastic.

You just weren’t sure you wanted to strut your stuff at the club which had formerly employed your boyfriend. Gabriel had been a stripper, paying his way through school when you’d spilled coffee over his lap in a rush to get to class.

Six years later, you’d both graduated and bought a house and stripping was left strictly to the bedroom.

“Come on, Y/N,” Melanie coaxed. “It’s one night and you never see the good stuff. Plus, we already cleared it with Gabriel.”

“You did?” You blinked in surprise. Gabriel had a jealous streak a mile wide, which was cute in most cases, but you didn’t think he’d be okay with this. “What table did you get?”

“Number six,” Lucy replied, smiling as she took your hand. “Right by the stage but not close enough for them to come anywhere near us. Just cocktails and some harmless ogling of the goodies.”

“Not that you have to ogle,” Melanie added quickly, her bracelets jingling as she moved. “We can do that for you.” You hesitated, reluctance still holding you back, but when the girls tugged you forward, you moved, letting them guide you into the club.

Familiar faces greeted you - Rowena was still working the bar, Benny was still the doorman. When you walked in, Samandriel was on stage doing his warm up comedy routine, which was usually highly x-rated and hilarious.

Table six was at the front but was outside of the paths the strippers took when they ventured off of the stage. A poster on the wall, framed in gold, contained a picture of the Winchester brothers. You’d never met them; they left the club long before you’d ever attended but they were very much talked about.

The rest of the walls contained more photos, some of celebrities, some of the strippers who’d left years before. Gabriel’s photo was wedged in between Gadreel and a man you didn’t recognise, nude except for the guitar he was holding strategically.

Melanie ordered a round of drinks and you settled in, enjoying Samandriel’s routine, which had the half-filled club laughing. The first set of cocktails went down a little too easily, but you were enjoying yourself, which was the point of the night.

It had been a nerve-wracking week. A position had opened up within the company, far above your current role. You’d applied, never thinking anything would come of it, then you’d received an invitation to an interview.

To say you’d been a mess in the run up was an understatement. Gabe had been there every step of the way, despite your tantrums and moodswings as the interview drew closer. And after it? You were even worse.

Yesterday, you’d gotten the call - the job was yours. It was a huge step forward for your career, less hours and more time for things like family. Gabriel had insisted you celebrate with your friends, before he took you away for the weekend.

Samandriel finished to a round of applause and a few whistles. He disappeared off stage and the lights dimmed, a spotlight shining on the center of the platform. A dark figure in a wide-brimmed hat that concealed most of his face stepped forward, holding up a microphone.

“Ladies and,” he paused, lifting his head so his face was revealed, “ladies.” You grinned, recognizing him despite the beard he sported. “I’d like to welcome you all to our fine establishment.” Crowley removed the hat, tossing it into the audience. One lady screamed a little prematurely and he grinned. “Now, now, that’s all you’re getting off me,” he drawled, making everyone laugh.

A low beat started to emit from the speakers, a tune you knew but couldn’t name. Crowley gestured to the left of the stage as another spotlight appeared.

“For your pleasure, may I introduce, Gadreel!”

The curtains moved back and Crowley’s spotlight disappeared as Gadreel sprang onto the stage, his fireman’s outfit tight against his muscled body. You looked down at the table, blushing furiously as he started his routine.

Lucy and Melanie were screaming with the other women and you leaned on the table, covering your face. You’d seen the show before and knew Gadreel was always popular - he liked to perform early and get the crowd worked up.

It seemed like forever before his set ended and he strutted off the stage in the silver thong that left nothing to the imagination.

The crowd buzzed with excitement; Lucy ordered the second round of cocktails, elbowing you in the side when you stared at the drink like it might bite you.

“Y/N, relax. You’re gonna enjoy it.”

You gave her a skeptical look. “You’re really insistent on this,” you muttered, shaking your head. “What on earth are you girls planning?”

Neither of them answered as the lights dropped again, this time totally. The music turned from background noise to the start of a  _ Bruno Mars _ song and you frowned, looking in the direction of the stage as the room lit up with a disco-ball scattering tiny points of light everywhere.

Four men walked onto the stage, all of them in tuxedos, hats pulled down to cover their faces. You couldn’t make out a single one of them and you sat up, ignoring Lucy and Melanie when they cheered at your sudden attention.

The routine started and the girls screamed, the ones nearest the stage throwing dollar bills onto the shiny surface. At the first chorus, the men threw off their hats, but you still didn’t know a single one of them.

After a series of complicated moves and the loss of their jackets, ties and belts, the second chorus had one of the guys pointing to a girl in the audience, pretending to propose. The women clamored to be chosen, including Mel and Lucy, despite knowing the guys never came out this far.

Reforming in the center, they stripped their shirts one by one, fanning out into a line. You remained silent, suddenly realizing where there’d been four dancers, there were now five, the middle shirtless figure very,  _ very  _ familiar to you.

“Gabriel?”

He grinned, moving forward, and you gaped in surprise when he pulled off a particularly twisty backflip. He’d always kept in shape, even after leaving the stage, but you didn’t think he’d be doing things like that when he’d spent the last week complaining about his back pain.

“Surprise!” Lucy giggled, reaching over to hug you with one arm as you stared at your boyfriend on the stage.

The strippers were all taking their pants off. Gabriel was doing the same.

As he walked down the steps towards the side of the stage.

Right in your direction.

The last chorus had the men on stage dancing in just their little gold pants, similar to the ones that Gabriel was wearing as he slid up to your table and got down on one knee, singing the last line of the song.

You covered your mouth with your hands as he held up a little gold box that matched his pants, the fact making you giggle and burst into tears simultaneously. The music stopped; Gabriel opened the box, showing you a simple silver band with a diamond bigger that you’d seen in real life.

“Y/N,” Gabriel started, the attention of the entire club on the both of you but you didn’t see them. “Would you do me the pleasure of being my wife?”

Choking on a sob, you reached out one shaking hand, nodding as he slipped the ring onto your finger. “Yes, you asshole,” you laughed, happy tears rolling down your cheeks. “Yes!”

Melanie and Lucy were probably louder than all the audience combined - you didn’t notice as Gabriel pulled you to your feet, embracing you in a deep kiss.

“Please,” you whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Go and put some clothes on.”

Gabriel laughed, pecking you on the lips. “Wanna come give me a hand?” he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. You giggled again, grabbing your purse as he led you past the table to the doors. The music came back on and Crowley stepped out onto the stage.

“Congratulations! Now, for our next act -”

The door closed on the club, the almost soundproof material turning Crowley’s voice into nothing but a mumble, overshadowed by the hundreds of screaming women.

Before you could protest, Gabriel manhandled you against the wall, stealing a kiss until the dim lights of the narrow corridor. When he pulled away, you sucked in a breath, laughing uncontrollably. “You’re insane.”

“Go big or go home,” Gabriel quipped, looking down at his mostly bare body. “Come on.” He took your hand, dragging you down toward the dressing rooms. You went willingly, glancing back as he opened the door, pulling you through. It closed with a loud click and you had barely a second before he was on you again. “So, do I still got it?”

Grinning, you kissed him softly. “You never lost it.”

He smirked, kissing you back, both of you getting caught in the moment. When you broke away to breathe, Gabe ground his hips against yours, letting you know how he felt. “I wasn’t lying about the weekend away,” he murmured, tugging at the shoulder strap of your dress.

“I can’t believe you planned all this,” you hummed, lifting your chin as he kissed along your jaw and down your throat.

“Been planning it for a while,” he confessed, pulling back to look at you, amusement glittering in his eyes. “Couldn’t be just any proposal.”

“Did it really require taking your clothes off in front of a room full of women?” you giggled - Gabe arched an eyebrow, his hands sliding down to grab your ass, forcing you to squeak. “You’re an exhibitionist.”

“And you love it,” he purred, locking the door. “We’ve got about ten minutes before the car gets here. Suitcases are already packed.”

Dragging one hand down his bare chest, you kept your eyes on his as you let it fall to his crotch, grasping his erection through the ridiculously gold pants. “You packed for me?”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind a weekend of watching you naked on a beach but…” He grinned, thrusting into your hand. “Those are velcro, you know.”

It only took two tugs to pull them free. Tossing them to the side, you let yourself be swept away when Gabriel pushed you against the door, his fingers grabbing at the skirt of your dress as you stroked him. When his fingertips grazed your pussy through your panties, you hummed, tilting your hips forward to give him more access.

His hand slipped under your left knee, lifting it and bunching the dress around your waist, his other hand tugging the fabric down over your breasts, the flimsy cups of your bra going with it. Your nipples pebbled in the cool air and when Gabe closed his mouth around one hard bud, you gasped, clutching the back of his head.

Some light fumbling had your panties pushed to one side, his fingers sliding into you easily. You arched and moaned, your head pressed back against the door, your hand still loosely stroking his cock. Gabriel turned his attention to your other breast, his fingers opening you up.

“Gabe,” you gasped, clutching his shoulder.

“I got you,” he murmured, kissing you to silence you as he worked you through your climax. You shuddered against the door, closing your eyes as pleasure washed over you. Gabe withdrew his fingers, replacing them with the tip of his shaft.

With one thrust, he was inside you, pressing you into the wood, holding your leg up so he didn’t slip free. You cried out, grabbing his hair tightly as he panted against your throat, holding back so he didn’t ruin the moment.

Your foreheads met, both of you breathing heavily, a light sweat making your skin slippery against his. “Love you so damn much, kiddo,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” you replied, kissing him softly, moaning into his mouth when his cock twitched inside you. “Now fuck me, or we’ll miss our ride.” A quiet laugh left his lips a split second before they were against yours once more.

He was careful as he started to move, supporting your leg around his hip, the other hand hooked up around your shoulder. You groaned when he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, making the door rattle.

It was very obvious to anyone walking past what you were doing.

“Gabe,” you whimpered, clenching around him; he drove into you harder, grabbing your ass with both hands to hoist you up higher. The angle of his penetration was deep enough to made you cry out, the sound of your pleasure only increasing the force behind his thrusts.

“Gonna cum,” Gabriel warned, his mouth hot against your ear. “Want you to cum with me.”

You nodded listlessly, arms tight around his neck. Gabe sought another kiss from your swollen lips, swallowing down your scream as you came, feeling the warmth of his climax inside you. He growled low in his throat, almost biting your lip when he pulled back to look at you.

Breathless laughter bubbled up from your chest and Gabriel leaned his forehead against yours, lowering your legs slowly so they didn’t cramp. Your feet touched the floor and you parted, moving to reposition your panties.

“We’re gonna miss our ride,” you whispered, giving him a fond smile as he grabbed the clothes he’d stored in the closet of the small dressing room. “And you have sex hair.”

He raised an eyebrow, zipping up his pants. “Take a look in the mirror, cutie. You look like you’ve been fucked six ways from Sunday.” You glanced at the lit-up mirror on the other side of the room, seeing the truth of his statement. Gabriel smirked, strolling closer as he pulled his shirt on.

“It’s a good look,” he commented, catching your chin to kiss you one last time. “And now you can ride the airport with me, knowing that there’s a whole weekend of nothing but us ahead.”

You smiled, laying your palm against his cheek. “A whole lifetime,” you reminded him, lifting your left hand to show him the ring he’d placed there only minutes earlier. 

Gabriel’s smile widened. “Damn straight.”


End file.
